


I Need You

by a_bobby_melody



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody
Summary: Jaebum se encontraba sentado en la sala, frente a la tv, su programa favorito había comenzado, The Simpsons, al ver esto Jinyoug suspiro sentándose en el sofá tras el chico.-Sabes que estar así de cerca te hace mal, no?- dijo al chico de cabellos negros.-Entonces ese sería mi problema, verdad? -  Jinyoung suspiró largo como podía ser tan arisco aquel chico, su vida había cambiado tanto, si hace solo unos meses llegó a Seúl desde Changwon, conociendo a aquel chico que ahora vivía en su apartamento.⚠ Contenido Homosexual⚠ Contenido Sexual⚠ Historia Original





	1. Injured

🐈🐈

Jinyoung caminada a casa luego de una larga jornada en la universidad, sabia que la carrera de veterinaria era agotadora, desde que se matriculó en la universidad de Seúl las cosas cambiarían. Primero tendría que dejar su hogar y cambiar de ciudad para arrendar un pequeño apartamento cercano del campus, por suerte le otorgaron una beca, con la cual no debía preocuparse por el alquiler y la comida. Tras un mes comenzaba a costumbrarse al ritmo de la ciudad, y con la ayuda de Mark era todo mas fácil, el chico era tranquilo e inteligente, así que estudiar para los exámenes juntos era lo más practico para ambos. 

En su camino vio un pequeño gatito herido de alrededor de 2 años, su pata izquierda estaba lastimada, la cual le hacia dar pequeños maullidos de dolor, el corazón se le oprimió, cómo podía dejar al animal allí solo, suspiró tomándolo y acomodando este en su pecho, tratando de calmar su dolor. Cuando llegó a casa, curó la pata herida, con unas gasas y desinfectante, además de servirle un poco de leche en un platillo, el felino se veía feliz alimentándose, mientras tanto, Jinyoung encendió la computada buscando mas información sobre el particular animal, resultado de esto, descubrió que el animal era de raza Savannah, un tipo de gato ágil y fiel, con un comportamiento como los perros, leyó en una pagina web, entreteniéndose con vídeos de aquellos animales.

—No debe ser tan difícil criarte, —sonrió al animal que se acercaba lentamente con dificultad por su patita vendada, intentando subir al sofá donde estaba el pelinegro. El chico lo tomó dejándolo en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cuello y cabeza. —Te puedes quedar hasta recuperarte, yo cuidare de ti, pequeño. —sonrió un poco más, sin dejar de acariciar al felino.

Esa noche se quedo dormido en el sofá con el animal en sus piernas y el computador a su lado, no quiso despertar a su nuevo compañero, quien plácidamente ronroneaba por las caricias que le daba. Por la mañana el felino se encontraba más animado, maullando por comida y lamiendo el rostro del chico para que este despertara pronto, cuando lo logró, bajo de sus piernas caminando al platillo de la noche anterior, volviendo a maullar frente a este. Jinyoung se levantó tras el, sirviendo leche en aquel plato, para luego preparar su propia comida, sus clases eran en la tarde así que comenzó a repasar la materia de la primera clase del día, estudiando y prestando atención al gatito que atentamente lo miraba sentado a su lado.

Antes de salir se aseguro de dejar leche servida, pidiendo al animal que tuviese cuidado con la patita, a la cual le había cambiado el vendaje despidiéndose de este al oír sus maullidos como respuesta.

Se encontró con Mark de camino a la universidad, quien atento miraba su teléfono, respondiendo los mensajes que recibía. Sonrió al mayor hablando sobre su nuevo compañero en el apartamento, quedando de ir juntos a buscar comida para el felino y el perro que estaba cuidando el americano. Transcurrieron las clases con normalidad, tomando apuntes y comentando con Mark, además de preguntarle al profesor si era necesario llevar a aquel animal al veterinario tras mostrarle una foto de la herida, suspiró aliviado al saber que había hecho un buen trabajo con la pata del gato. Cuando finalizaron sus clases y salió junto a Mark a una tienda comprando lo necesario para las mascotas, comida y juguetes para el felino.

Al llegar el animal se encontraba durmiendo sobre la cama de Jinyoung acurrucado entre las ropas que el chico había dejado sobre esta, fue a la cocina dejando un platillo de comida para el animal y los juguetes además de un collar negro que había comprado para reconocer al felino.  
Mientras preparaba su propia comida, el gatito apareció en la sala estirando sus patas mientras avanzaba, directo al plato con leche, olfateo la comida alejándose de esta para luego mirar al chico maullando, buscando su atención. El pelinegro se agachó acariciando su cabeza, acercando de nuevo el plato con la comida.

—Por favor pequeño, come algo, no puedes solo tomar leche, —dijo casi rogando al animal, que con pocos ánimos comió lo que estaba enfrente, alejándose a la sala para jugar con un pescado de juguete que había traído el chico.

—Debería ponerte un nombre, somos compañeros de apartamento— miró al felino que entretenido golpeaba con su pata derecha al pez.

Comió su ramen pensando en un nombre adecuado, intento con diversos nombres llamarlo el cual ignoraba la voz del chico, haciéndole pensar con más intensidad. Tomó el collar comprado, poniendo este en el cuello del animal, luego encendió computador para comenzar una de las tareas que le habían dejado, acompañándose del gato y el sonido de la tv de fondo.

Descansó un momento, dejando de escribir para ver el programa de variedad que estaba transmitiendo la televisión, cuando el gato subió a su regazo presionando las teclas de la computadora.

—Baja de allí, —regañó al animal suspirando aliviado al ver que no había borrado nada de lo escrito, leyendo lo único que estaba de más en su trabajo —JB. —murmuró y el gatito maulló en respuesta. —¿te gusta ese nombre?, —otro maullido salió del gato haciendo sonreír al chico, quien acarició la cabeza del animal.

Terminó su trabajo a las horas después, bostezando agotado caminando lento a su habitación para tomar un baño y luego meterse a la cama a descansar el par de horas que le quedaban, a los minutos de estar recostado, JB llegó a la cama acompañado del sonido del pequeño cascabel del collar, se acurrucó a un lado a su lado, buscando el calor de su cuerpo, para pasar la fría noche de invierno que estaban viviendo. 

Por la mañana, la temperatura era la más baja de la semana, Jinyoung encendió la calefacción del apartamento y calentó la leche que servía para que su amiguito estuviera cómodo mientras aun dormía, sabía que estaba consintiendo de sobre manera a aquel felino, pero no podía resistir a esos maullidos y ronroneo que demostraban la felicidad que sentía. JB salió del cuarto, pasando su cuerpo por las piernas del chico, ronroneando a ver su plato con leche, bebió esta y fue a jugar con el pez que le habían comprado, se dejó curar la patita, escuchando atento la voz del pelinegro. 

—En un mes debería estar mejor tu patita pequeño. —al terminar acarició al felino y se despidió de el para asistir a sus clases.


	2. Natural enemie

🐕🐕

La herida del felino se encontraba recuperada, ya no era necesario vendarla, solo comprobar como iba su avance, JB caminaba por el departamento con comodidad, siguiendo a Jinyoung por todo el departamento, maullando cada vez que el chico le hablaba. Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas juntos, y el felino no tenía la mínima intención de irse de aquel departamento, como de costumbre Jinyoung dejó el lugar para ir a la universidad, dejando al pequeño animal solo.

Jinyoung acomodó su bufanda, mientras caminaba escuchando música, sonriendo al recordar como JB jugaba en sobre el sofá, antes de irse, aquel felino se ganó su corazón en poco tiempo, se topó con Mark hablando con este por los planes del fin de semana.

—Jinyoungie, ¿tu podrías cuidar de Jack este fin de semana?, se lo pediría a alguien mas, pero solo confió en ti, y él no se lleva bien con extraños —suspiró el mayor. 

—Claro Mark hyung, puedes ir hoy con el a cenar, así se familiariza con JB y con el departamento —sonrió el pelinegro al chico a su lado. 

—Llevare algo delicioso para JB en agradecimiento.

—Así menos querrá comer su comida —bromeó entrando al salón junto al mayor.

Mark salió temprano aquel día, su última clase se había suspendido así que fue hasta su apartamento, siendo recibido por Jackson su cachorro beagle, el juguetón animal ladraba alegre al chico moviendo su cola energeticamente.

—¿Me extrañaste, bebé? —acarició la cabeza del can, el cual intentaba lamer las manos del chico. —hoy iremos a casa de Jinyoungie, tienes que portarte bien, ya que el te cuidará por unos días. —agregó apuntando el rostro del animal con una amable sonrisa, separándose del perrito para empacar comida, una lata de atún para JB y comida para Jackson, abrigó y engancho la correa al arnés para caminar a casa del menor.

Al llegar tocó la puerta esperando a que el chico abriera con un inquieto can que movía la cola olfateando la puerta, esta se abrió a los minutos, Jinyoung dejó entrar a los invitados, riendo por Jackson que gustoso recibía las caricias del pelinegro, lamiendo su rostro en agradecimiento, esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de JB que los observaba desde el sofá, Mark se acercó al felino acariciando su cabeza con cuidado, este ronroneo bajo la mano que gentilmente le acariciaba, Jackson al ver esto comenzó a ladrarle al gatito, quien se ocultaba en el regazo de Mark enojando aun más al can, el castaño al notar esto se alejó del felino, yendo a calmar a su mascota. 

La hora de cenar llegó, los chicos comían, kimchi junto arroz, mientras Jackson comía uno de sus sobres favoritos, y JB la lata de atún que el mayor le había regalado, los ánimos entre los animales se habían relajado por el momento, ahora el pequeño Jackson se acercaba oliendo cada juguete de JB, incluso al mismo animal quien reaccionaba dándole pequeños golpes en el hocico y maullidos agudos, el can quería jugar con el felino, pero este lo rechazaba y miraba de mala manera a cada intento del inquieto animal de acercarse, hasta que Jackson comenzó a jugar con el pez del gato haciendo este enojar, ya que era su juguete favorito, el can se ganó un arañazo en la pata, ambos chicos decidieron separar a los animales revisando a ambos, aliviados de que no fuera algo grave. 

—¡JB! ¡no puede tratar así a un amigo!, —el felino fue regañado por Jinyoung, y este poca importancia le dio caminando al cuarto del chico para recostarse en la cama.

—Habíamos quedado en portarte bien, Jackson, ese es el juguete de JB, no puedes romperlo como los tuyos.—dijo el mayor al can quien ocultaba su rostro entre sus orejas y patas. Mark suspiró acariciando la cabeza del can.

Jinyoung se sentó en el sofá con Mark a su lado ambos comenzaron a ver la tv, comentando los cuidados que debería tener el pelinegro con el can, anotando cada indicación, horarios de comida y paseos, no era fácil hacerse cargo de aquel animal, y estaba agradecido que su compañero fuera un gato, suspiró al ver que este no volvía « _se habrá molestado_ »pensó el menor viendo la tv, era la primera vez que regañaba a JB ni cuando botó un vaso hace unos días o aquel día comió el emparedado que dejó sobre el mesón de la cocina.

A las horas se despidió del castaño y del pequeño Jackson, al cerrar la puerta, fue al cuarto encontrándose con un JB lamiendo su patita izquierda, suspiro al verlo así, acercándose lentamente, acarició la cabeza del animal, quien lo miró unos segundos para luego levantarse y salir a la sala jugando con su pez. 

—Pequeño no quise gritarse, —salió tras el felino sentándose a su lado, —no debes tratar mal a los invitados —agregó. —además el se quedará con nosotros unos días, y Mark lo regaño por tomar tus cosas—, habló como si el animal entendiera alguna de sus palabras —no quiero que peleen, y que el te dañe, pequeño.

 JB solamente se quedó en silencio, jugando con su pez, dejando que el humano tocara su espalda con suaves caricias, había perdonado al chico al aceptar ese simple acto. Encendió la tv la cual transmitía un episodio de The Simpsons, el animal se sentó en el sofá mirando atento la pantalla, cómo un gato podía disfrutar de un programa de televisión igual que un humano,  _«Debe ser algo normal en su raza»_ se dijo el pelinegro, yendo a calentar la leche para el animal, ya pasaban las 12 y debía dormir para no estar cansado al día siguiente en clases. al terminar el programa, apagó la tv yendo al cuarto a dormir, seguido del felino que se acomodó a su lado buscando el calor de su cuerpo.


	3. Boys

JB caminaba por el departamento siguiendo al chico, este tratando de ordenar y limpiar, ya era fin de semana y tenia tiempo para esto, el felino no era de mucha ayuda dejando sus juguetes por cada cuarto en el que entraba y salía.

Pronto llegaría Mark junto a su can, debía hacer un espacio en la sala para la cama de Jackson y que este estuviera cómodo.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno a pesar de que pasaba el medio día, suspiró conforme por el resultado de tanto trabajo, el timbre sonó, su amigo estaba allí, abrió la puerta y un alegre Jackson ingresó al departamento moviendo la cola y ladrando, logrando que JB se despertara de su tranquila siesta. Mark entró a los minutos, cargando un gran bolso en el hombro y en ambas manos traía la cama del cachorro, siguió las indicaciones de Jinyoung colocando la cama en el espacio de la sala, esta fue rápidamente invadida por JB el cual se recostó y en la suave cama con la única intención de molestar al can, el castaño entregó todas las cosas necesarias para esos dos días que se quedaría Jackson con ellos, recordando los horarios de los paseos y comidas.

—Jackson recuerda ser buen chico, Jinyoungie cuidará muy bien de ti estos días, —dijo acariciando la cabeza del can, mirando sus marrones ojos, —y recuerda que es la casa de JB, no debes hacer algo que le moleste —rió al mirar donde estaba el felino —comparte tu cama con él y te traeré algo cuando vuelva. —sonrío besando la cabeza del can, despidiéndose de este y del único humano que quedaría en el departamento.

Jinyoung suspiró al ver como Jackson lloriqueando no dejaba de mirar la puerta. —Amigo tranquilo, el volver pronto por ti, por ahora yo te cuidaré, —su voz era lo más suave que podía, tratando de calmar al animal mientras acomodaba las cosas que le pertenecían al perro en la cocina. Cuando el animal ya estaba mas tranquilo el pelinegro salió del apartamento para comprar ingredientes para el almuerzo y la cena, quería preparar algo para que Jackson se sintiera cómodo en casa, y tampoco podía dejar de lado a JB o este se pondría celoso.

— _Ya lo_ _escuchaste_ _,_ _volverán_ _por_ _ti_ —maulló JB desde la cama del can, — _ahora_ _que_ _estas_ _en_ _mi_ _casa_ _debes_ _de_ _obedecer lo_ _que_ _diga_ _, Mark lo_ _dijo_ _antes_ _de_ _salir_.

— _Si_ ,  _haré_ _lo_ _que_ _digas_ _JB,_ —respondió con ladridos acercándose a su cama para mirar al felino. — _Seré_ _el_ _perro_ _mas_ _fiel_ _en_ _esta_ _casa_.

— _Bien_ _dicho_ _amigo_ — maulló —¿cuantos  _años_ _tienes_ _pulgoso_ _?_

—¡ _Mark me_ _cuida_ _muy_ _bien, no_ _tengo_ _pulgas_ _!_ — argumento el can. — _tengo_ _23_ _años_ _humanos_.

— _Entonces_ _trátame_ _como_ _hyung_ _, soy_ _un_ _año_ _mayor_ —,JB sonreía con malicia, tal vez estos días no serían tan molestos como pensó con su nuevo amigo.

JB estaba comenzando a disfrutar, aquel compañero nuevo que llegaba invadir su territorio y arruinar la paz que estaba viviendo, pero claro, si de can obedecía sus palabras no le importaría compartir un poco, por su aroma, podía intuir que aquel perro era un mestizo igual que él.

JB o Im Jaebum utilizando su nombre completo es uno de esos pocos mestizos que existen, su historia comienza mucho antes de ser concebido al igual que la gran mayoría de los mestizos, su bisabuela fue maldecida por un espíritu de un templo en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Corea, la maldición profesaba que el primer varón nacido dentro del linaje estaría conectado con el animal adorado en aquel lugar sagrado, permitiendo que este cambiase de cuerpo a voluntad cuando pudiese dominar estas transiciones. Jaebum resultó ser aquel varón y el animal de aquel templo un gato, sus padres tenían conocimiento de que el pequeño nacería con estas facultades, y aun así lo criaron y educaron como mucho amor, estos lo guiaron en cuanto a los cambios de cuerpo que experimentaba, hasta que los pudo dominar a voluntad, era un chico fácil de tratar hasta la adolescencia, momento en que el espíritu animal marcó mayor presencia cambiando su actitud pasiva a una más arrogante, además la edad fértil de sus compañeras despertaron sus intentos, teniendo varios problemas que derivaron en que el chico tuviera sexo con más de alguna engañando inclusive a la novia de turno.  Ya en la época universitaria, el chico había dejado la casa de sus padres y mudado a Seúl, con la idea de vivir por su cuenta, pero una pelea callejera con un grupo de perros mientras utilizaba su forma de gato lo dejó mal herido hasta ser recogido por el que ahora era su "dueño" decidiendo mantener aquella forma hasta estar recuperado, por lo menos ese era el plan original, pero el chico le consentía de tal manera que permanecer como un animal no era del todo malo.

Jinyoung llegó de las compras comenzando a cocinar la comida de los animales, al rato la hora del paseo de Jackson llegó, cumpliendo las indicaciones de Mark sacó a este a un parque cercano jugando y haciendo que el perro corriera por el césped. JB por su parte se recostó en el marco de la ventana viendo al chico divertirse con el perro, sus celos comenzaron a brotar, ya no solo le quitaban atención, si no que también tiempo de calidad con el pelinegro. Volvieron exhausto, Jinyoung no corría de aquella forma desde hace un tiempo, el chico se tiró en el sofá y Jackson se subió a su lado bajo la atenta mirada de JB, algo tramaba el felino.

—  _Jackson,_ _por_ _que_ _no_ _aprovechamos_ _esta_ _noche_ _para_ _divertirnos_ _,_ _nunca_ _había_ _conocido_ _un_ _mestizo._ —el felino dijo sonriendo en la ventana. — _Jinyoung_ _tiene_ _un_ _sueño_ _pesado._ —agregó.

—¿ _Estará_ _eso_ _bien,_ _sí_ _nos_ _descubren_ _?,_  —el can temeroso bajo del sofá acercándose al mayor.

— _Estaremos bien,_ _ese_ _chico no_ _se_ _da_ _cuenta_ _nunca_ _. Solo_ _aparentemos_ _dormir_ _y_ _luego_ _bebemos_ _unas_ _cervezas_.

—¡ _Confió_ _en_ _ti_ _hyung_ _!,_ —respondió inmediatamente el can, moviendo la cola.

Tal como dijo el felino, Jinyoung fue a dormir y como de costumbre, JB se recostó a su lado, hasta comprobar que el chico estaba completamente dormido. Se levantó pasada la media noche saliendo del cuarto ya con su forma humana, su ancha espalda descubierta mientras su cadera era tapada por un pantalón deportivo del pelinegro, acomodó su cabellos castaños oscuros, despertando al can que dormía en la sala al lanzarle otro de los pantalones de Jinyoung, Jackson cambió acomodando los pantalones en su cadera, igual que el mayor acomodo sus cabellos rubios con su diestra.

—¿Sí Jinyoung nos descubre, estaremos en la calle, hyung?

—Deja de preocuparte, Jackson, tengo un mes viviendo con ese chico, conozco su manera de dormir. —el mayor sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador, entregando una al chico sentándose en el sofá de la sala bebiendo de la lata.

—Esta bien—, murmuró el rubio dando un trago al igual que el mayor. —Mark jamás me dejaría beber cerveza en casa, —rió el menor.

—Es obvio si piensa que eres un perro, pero su te viera como humano de seguro te invitaría varias, —sonrió encendiendo la tv. 

—¿Tú planeas decirle que puedes transformarte?, —miró curioso al castaño. —¿Crees que te aceptará? —El mayor solo bebía en silencio, pensando que responder a sus preguntas. —Hyung, responderme, —rogó el menor tras los largos minutos de silencio.

—Me gustaría decirle, no creo que lo tome a mal, tal vez se sorprenda, vivir por un mes con alguien como nosotros, no es algo común. —dijo tranquilo dando otro trago de cerveza.

—¿Mark lo aceptaría, o se enojaría?, cual crees tu que seria su reacción, —JB suspiró largo, el menor realmente le gustaba hablar.

—Lo deberá aceptar, eres su perro después de todo, ya debe de estar acostumbrado a tu presencia.

—Eso es verdad, —sonrió amplio el rubio apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, —estoy tan feliz de hablar contigo hyung, eres el primer mestizo que conozco, me alegra tener alguien con quien compartir mis preocupaciones.

—Termina de beber para ir a dormir, —dijo el mayor, estaba feliz también de conocer a alguien más con los mismos problemas, pero si comentaba esto, de seguro el menor continuaría hablando pudiendo despertar a Jinyoung con sus voces.

El menor bebió todo el contenido de la lata de un solo trago, sonriendo para volver a transformarse en un can, ya era bastante tarde para mantenerse despiertos, JB tomó el pantalón que quedo tirado en el piso, se deshizo de las latas y entró al cuarto sin percatarse que el pelinegro estaba sentado en la cama restregando sus ojos mientras miraba en su dirección.


End file.
